It All Started One Saturday
by Secretlovee
Summary: Cliques, we have all heard of them, some of us have been part of one, what happens when they run the school, what happens when 8 students try and change that....BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS....Non-Cannon pairings


**Chapter 1  
-**_**Take on me**_

**Jasper Whitlock**-t_he bad boy_  
**Edward Masen**-_the artist_  
**Rosalie Hale**- _the cheerleader_  
**Alice Brandon**-_the rich girl/fashionista  
_**Emmet McCarty-**_the jock_  
**Bella Swan**-_the shy mysterious girl_  
**Jacob Black**- _the player_  
**Renessmee Cullen**- _the emo_

**  
Prologue**

*Outsider POV  
  
This could not be happening. Cliques were how things went in this school and if you talked to anyone outside you clique it was sure to ensue chaos. It only happened once before and that ended horribly now not only 2 people are stepping outside their cliques but eight people. I had no idea how this was going to end but I knew that after what happened last time nothing good would come of it.

**Chapter 1**

*Bella POV  
-**Because of You**** by ****Kelly Clarkson**

I pulled into the parking lot in my mustang. Hood up head down, I thought as I made my way into the crowded school building. It's been this way ever since sophomore year, I use to be popular I use to be a cheerleader I use to get the most out of life and have the most fun that I could possibly have. I use to hang out with girls like Rosalie Hale and Jessica Stanley but not anymore. I never really expected my life to become this way when I met him, but it did and now I wish I could just go back and erase him from every little detail of my life that I could but I can't and it just hurts me that much more to think about how he destroyed my life.

_**"Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid"**_

***Jasper POV  
-Past Praying For by Versaemerge**  
I finished my joint and walked out to my motorcycle. Every day it was the same old routine get high go to school, party. Like I said, same old, same old. As I pulled up in front of school I got the same curious stares. Everyone knew me as the bad boy with a bad past, but they didn't know the half of it.

_**"Crawling around me...  
Sleepless eyes...  
Your hands, they haunt me...  
finger tipping down my spine.  
Heaven forbid, well aware of your sins.  
In the wake I'll be just like the rest.  
Tell the sun don't fall, so we'll never forget.  
Heaven forbid, well aware of your sins.  
In the wake I'll be just like the rest.  
Past praying for."**_

***Rosalie POV  
-the boys you do(get back at you) by the summer set  
**  
I strutted down the hallway in my cheer leading uniform. Today was the first football game of the season and I was in a great mood. I mean I'm popular and everyone loves me why wouldn't I be in I good mood. I love my life, well for the most part. I started to head towards my first period class when someone in a giant hoody walked right into me.

"Watch it freak" I said

"Im s-sorry" I heard a voice I knew very well. Bella Swan. She used to be my best friend before she just started pulling away. She helped me through so much and I really missed her, only she would understand what I am going through and a lot of why I do what I do but I couldn't tell her that.

"Yea sure whatever just watch were your going" I said before continuing down the hall.

_**"I find a skeleton under your bed  
How could you sell me out for a kid like that?  
I'm doing everything I can to make you jealous**_

I heard you're talking shit again  
I'm gonna sleep with all your friends  
It's too bad  
The boys you do, get back at you  
You can't forget the monsters in your bed"

***Emmett POV  
-Let Down by ****This Providence**

"Who's the best"

"We're the best"

"Who's gonna win"

"We're gonna win"

"Who's gonna kick some ass"

"We're gonna kick some ass"

Coach had just finished the pep talk and the team was just chanting. This was the first game of the season and as always we were expected to win. Ever since I joined football in my sophomore year and became the varsity quarter back, we have won every game and I wasn't about to stop now. She told me she could never love a mistake like me but I will show her I will make something of my life.

_**"She sealed my fate  
With her conniving sugar kissin'  
I took the bait  
She told me I didn't know what I was missing  
She told me I didn't know what I was missing  
She said, "You're just a letdown  
Another one of my mistakes  
I never loved you anyway  
I never did, and I never will"  
She said, "You're just a letdown  
I finally found the nerve to say  
I never loved you anyway  
I never did and I  
Well, I never will  
I never will"**_

***Alice POV  
-Heavily Broken by ****The Veronicas**  
"Hey Alice nice outfit" someone said to me, I smiled and walked away. I didn't even attempt to thank them anymore it was already the 5th compliment today and I haven't even made it to my first class yet. I always came dressed to impress and some people would say it was because I loved fashion, and its not that this wasn't true it just wasn't my only intention. I loved attention and if dressing like this got me what I wanted I would do it. I hid my true self well because I was expected to have the personality of a Barbie doll but on the inside I wasn't anywhere near a Barbie doll it was quite the opposite. On the inside I was hurting but I wouldn't and couldn't tell anyone that because that's just not how things work at this school.

_**"I'm heavily broken  
And I don't know what to do  
Can't you see that I'm choking  
And I can't even move  
When there's nothing left to say  
What can you do  
I'm heavily broken  
And there's nothing I can do"**_

***Edward POV  
-****Nice Guys Finish Last**** by ****Cobra Starship**  
Its been 2 weeks, 2 weeks since she broke my heart. She said she didn't want a nice guy or gentlemen they were just to innocent. I wish that I knew she was just using me because now all the songs I play remind me of her all of the drawings I draw are of our memories and I can't take it. She broke my heart and took my love for my talent away with her. How can I love art anymore when all it brings me is pain? I knew it hurt but I couldn't let her do this to me, I couldn't let her take away my art.

_  
__**"You got style you got nerves  
Kid you try so hard she just laughs in your face  
You're a nice guy with the wrong attitude  
She want (bad boys bad boys all we want is bad boys)  
I treat her dirt she loves me good (so good)  
And I just hate to have to tell you  
Cuz you're a nice guy but that just won't do  
She want (bad boys bad boys all we want is bad boys)"**___

***Jacob POV  
-Stella by ****All Time Low**  
I woke up naked in another random bed. It's not like it was anything new, I would be more surprised if this didn't happen. The say alcohol gives you liquid courage and I liked that, but what I liked the most about it was that it helps you forget and that's all I wanted to do now. After everything that happened in my life I just wanted to forget, and if the consequence was being a man whore then so be it.

_**"2am I'm on a blackout binge again  
You know I don't need sleep  
And I lost my keys,  
But I've got so many friends  
And they keep, keep me coming back for more  
Another night another score  
I'm faded, bottles breaking"**_

***Renessmee POV  
-Therapy by All Time Low**  
I pulled my black long sleeved shirt over my head. Most people wondered why I wore long sleeved shirts in Florida but they just would judge me if they knew the truth.  
I knew what I did hurt myself but took away the emotional pain and the feeling of loneliness.

I sighed and went into the bathroom to grab my razor. Yep loneliness sucks.

_**"Give me therapy  
I'm a walking travesty  
But I'm smiling at everything  
Therapy, you were never a friend to me  
And you can keep all your misery."**_

**A/N:okay so nothing big happens in this chapter, it really just introduces you to the characters. I have big plans for this story but I will only continue if it gets lots of support and reviews. I am aiming for 10 reviews before I update, also because I have a lot of stories the speed I update at depends on which story gets the most reviews each update. So yea in case u haven't caught on, u should REVIEW lol**


End file.
